Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-9$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the product of $7$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-6x - 9) = \color{orange}{7(-6x-9)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{7(-6x-9)}$ $7(-6x-9)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-6x-9)+2$.